


Training camp

by Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich



Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich/pseuds/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich





	Training camp

It was the first day of training, all of the new cadets stand in a straight line waiting for command. Even Ian Gallagher. He was so excited to start training, ever since he was a kid he had wanted to be a soldier. His whole family had their own things to worry about, so Ian just left to sign up for army training camp. 

After a couple weeks in training, Ian had gotten used to his bunk mates, and all of the Captains. They never usually paid mind to Ian, more so just recognizing him as any other cadet. Except in gun training. He was the top of his Corp, the best of the camp out of all the cadets. Perfect score, even better than some of the Captains. Until one day. Another day of training, like every other day Ian was there. Ian was next in line for the gun course, but not before the badass raven haired boy finished the course. He was slim and managed to slide under the large chunks of wood, and dodge the paintballs that were shot at him by some enemy targets. He hid behind one of the wood statues, and shot all of the enemies in a two minute period. He only managed to be shot once, in the leg. He managed to finish the course within 5 minutes, the fastest seen so far. Ian was amazed at the way the boy moved, managing to slide under the pieces of wood so carefully, not even getting a single scratch. Ian was in such awe, that he completely forgot it was his turn next. "Gallagher! You're up!" One of the Captains yell. Ian stumbles to start, then trying to memorize the way the raven haired boy did it. Ian kept going faster and faster through the course, shooting all of the enemies in a blast. Jumping past blockages, sliding under the wood pallets, doing so without getting shot once. Ian finished with the top score of the year. 2 minutes, and 23 seconds. All the cadets were cheering, except raven boy. He was smirking at the end of the line, keeping his eyes on that damned red head.

 

About a week later, Ian noticed he had a new bunkmate. His previous bunkmate went home due to injury, so his cabin felt pretty empty. Ian's new bunkmate, to his surprise, was that damned raven haired boy. Short, kinda muscled, and really hot. Ian was super flustered, so he jumped to the ground and started to push-ups to avoid looking stupid. Ian's bunk was on the bottom, and raven mystery boy was on top. Ian was really surprised about raven boy joining his cabin, but he didn't mind. He got to look at a hot boy a lot more often then before. 

 

After training one night, Ian was surprisingly not as tired as usual. Maybe because of raven boy? As soon as everyone was finished it was time for showers and to get ready for bed. Ian got the lucky chance to be in line for the shower right behind this damned mystery boy, and watch him undress and get into the shower. Ian looked at him ever so slightly, trying his best to not make it obvious that he was checking him out. Ian and raven boy were the last two left to shower, and there was only one shower per change room. Ian went and locked the change room door, so nobody could get in the change room. As raven boy entered the shower, he saw Ian checking him out with the side of his eye. "Like whatcha' see, freckles?" He said sexually. Making Ian hard. "Maybe. Depends if you feel the same." Ian said in a low tone, yet holding back thoughts of that damned black hair boy. "I'm Mickey, by the way. Come over here redhead." The raven boy purred, enunciating the word come. Ian slipped off his shoes to head towards Mickey, not expecting what was about to happen. Mickey, in a swift move, shoved Ian to the wall and asked him "fuck or be fucked, Gallagher?" In a quick retaliation Ian flipped Mickey so he was against the wall, and replied to that question Ian was waiting for all day. "Fuck" Ian said, turning Mickey on. Within five minutes Ian's clothes were off and all of a sudden they were in the shower, fucking like animals. It had been ages since Ian had good sex, and Mickey was his favourite so far out of all his ex partners. Mickey was not expecting the length of Ian to be as much as it was, but he was so prepared to take it all. 

After that night Mickey and Ian were secretly fucking all the time, whilst their bunkmates were clueless. Ian had always wanted a real relationship, but didn't want to push Mickey over the edge with a question like that. He wanted to get to know him, in more than just his great sex and stunning body. 

Mickey was never the kind of guy to be in a relationship, or anything like that. Mickeys past is something that he could never bring up, as all the bad memories would flush through and remind him that camp doesn't last forever, and that there will be that same home he was beaten to a pulp in, is still gonna be there and Ian won't be there to relieve his stress. Mickey started to grow feelings for Ian, but he could never ask him out. "I'm not that kind of guy, I swear" Mickey repetitively told himself. As the days went on, their feelings for each other blossomed everyday. Good thing that they can both keep a secret, A big one at that.


End file.
